List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanterms
This is a list of common fan terms and names used in the Axis Powers Hetalia fandom. Aegyptus A name given to the character Ancient Egypt ("Mama Egypt") by fans, used in some fanfiction. It derives from the name for the Roman province of Egypt. Ameriblob A fan name given to a small anthropomorphic white mochi blob with glasses, drawn by Hidekaz Himaruya in a sketch. Most fanartists have added a "Nantucket" hair to the blob to make it further resemble America. Also referred to as (the) Amerimochi. Americacest/Americest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both Canada and US, and the fanworks relating to it. Angel Team A term used for the pairing of UK/Italy, due to the fact that both have appeared as angels at different points: UK has the ability to become the "Britannia Angel", while Italy has appeared as an angel in Noto-sama 5 and in a chibi illustration. Anxiety Girl A nickname for Taiwan, based off of how her profile describes her as having much to worry about. (The) Axip A term used to describe the Axis Powers trio (Germany, Italy, and Japan) with Prussia included in the mix. Axis Family A term that is used for the grouping of the Axis trio, with Romano and Prussia added in. Axis Flower Pair A term used for the pairing of Italy/Japan. Axis Flower Couple A term used for the pairing of Germany/Italy. Axis Flower Trio Used for the grouping of both Italy brothers with Japan. Bad Friends Trio A term used to describe the trio of France, Prussia, and Spain. They have also alternatively been referred to as the Bad Touch Trio, Badass Trio, and Bad Company Trio. Bella A nickname (and alternatively a human name) used for the character of Belgium. She has also been referred to with the name BellBell (BeruBeru) and BelBel in some parts of the Japanese fandom, most notably on the art site Pixiv. Black Feli A term/nickname for a darker-themed version of Italy, when shown in more serious-themed fanworks. Occasionally called 'Mafiatalia', depending on the level of darkness/seriousness. Bo-kun A nickname that originated on a Pixiv tag (勃くん, Bo-kun) for the obscure character Bulgaria. It seems to also be a pun of the term "Balkan", a nation group which the actual Bulgaria is classified under. Breneri A nickname for Switzerland, originating from a strip where Japan imagines what he would be like as a pretty girl in the Alps. Brother Nordic A nickname used for Denmark, that first originated from Pixiv. Chibi Nations Most of these terms are a combination of the word Chibi (little) with part of the nation's name at the end. Chibibun A name used for the child version of Spain. Unlike most of the others, the second part of the name derives from oyabun, or "boss". Chibigari A name used for the child version of Hungary (from Hangari/Hungary). Chibihon A name used for the child version of Japan (from Nihon). Chibimano/Chibiro The fan name occasionally used for the child version of Romano. Alternatively, the name Chibiro is used for him, or in rarer cases, South Chibitalia. Chibimerica A name used for the child version of America. Chibiost A name used for the child version of Austria (from Österreich, its German name). Chibipu A name used for the child version of Prussia (as a Teutonic Knight). The "pu" comes from the first syllable of Puroisen, the katakana rendering of Preußen (Preussen, the German name for Prussia). Chibirisu A name used for the child version of England (from Igirisu). Chibislav The name used for the grouping of the child versions of Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. The second part is a shortening of Slavic. Chibiswiss A name used for the child version of Switzerland (from Suisu/Swiss). Koruto A name differing from the usual chibi theme, this is used to refer to Germany as a child (and not necessarily the Holy Roman Empire). It derives from the suffix "-ko" and the first two characters for Ludwig in katakana. Chinese Team A term used for the grouping of China, Hong Kong, and Taiwan. Chick Pair A term that originated on Pixiv, for the pairing of Prussia/Italy. Curly Panino A Pixiv fanterm for the grouping of both Italy brothers with Germany. Curse Of The British Empire A term used as a nickname for Hong Kong, as well as the pairing of England/Hong Kong. DeSu An abbreviated term for Denmark/Sweden and a pun on the word desu. Dread Trio A term for the three Baltics (Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia). They are also referred to as the "Trembling Trio". East Germany A fanon term (so far) for post-WWII Prussia, most prevalent in fanworks where he survives the dissolution of his country and represents the eastern half of Germany (post-war). It was coined in part due to the fact that Prussia refers to his brother as "West" when the actual nation of Germany wasn't split apart until after WWII. In this hypothetical incarnation, he is also referred to as simply GDR (German Democratic Republic) or GDR!Prussia. In canon, Prussia's exact status in the modern day is something that currently remains to be seen, though the 2009 April Fool's event on Kitayume and its related strips still listed him as Prussia. Edelweiss An alternate term for the pairing of Austria/Switzerland. Élysée Pair A term used for the pairing of Germany/France. The name derives from the Élysée Treaty, which marked the reconciliation between the two countries and the forming of a new alliance. Feliciano's Bodyguards A term used for the pairing of Germany/Romano. Frying Pangle A term used to describe a love triangle between Austria, Hungary, and Prussia. It comes from the words frying pan and triangle. Fubin A nickname for Prussia, from the Japanese word for "failure". Germagyar A term used for a grouping of Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary. Germancest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both Germany and Prussia, and the fanworks relating to it. German Potato Sandwich A term used to refer to a threesome pairing of Germany/North Italy/Prussia. Can also refer to the threesome pairing of Germany/Austria/Prussia. Gertalia/Gerita A portmanteau of Germany and Italia (Italy), used for the pairing Germany/Italy. Gilbird Fan nickname given to the cute, fluffy chick found perched on Prussia's head during the 2009 April Fool event. Due to an ambiguous translation, some fans believe that when Prussia patted Gilbird, Gilbird transformed into Latvia. The name 'Gilbird' may come from the fact that the bird resembles another bird callled 'Hibird' in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, who sometimes sits on the head of Kyoya Hibari. Gilbo A fan nickname for Gilbert Beilschmidt (aka Prussia). On sites like Pixiv, he is also referred to by fans and in fanart tags as GilGil (GiruGiru). Giripan A term used for the pairing of Greece/Japan. Grecia A name used for Ancient Greece (Mama Greece) in some fanworks. Translated, it means "Greece". Group Urals A term used to describe Estonia and Finland, both romantically and friendship-wise. The term originated on Pixiv (ウラル組) and seems to refer to the fact that they both speak an Uralic language instead of Indo-European. Hellas An alternate name used for the character of Ancient Greece in fanworks. It comes from the historical native name for the country. Honda's Bodyguards A term used to describe Turkey and Greece, when paired with Japan. This term also originated on Pixiv, and refers to the fact that both characters are attached to Japan. House Of Habsburg A term used for the grouping of Spain, Austria, and Hungary, based off the historical House of Habsburg, which included these countries. The alternative spelling Hapsburg is also used. House Of Savoy A term used for the grouping of Spain, both Italy brothers, and France. It is also based off the historical House Of Savoy, which included all or parts of the countries of Italy, France, and Spain. Ice Fondue A term used for the pairing of Cuba/Canada. IGILOID A term used in fanart of England/UK, drawn as a Vocaloid. Iggy A nickname for England, first coined in the Japanese fandom from the Japanese word for England, Igirisu. It was also used in canon a few times, most notably in the strip titled Iggy-Iggy Annoyance. Iggyblob A name for the anthropomorphic mochi blob that resembles England, that first appeared in fanarts drawn with "Ameriblob/Amerimochi". Also known as "(the) Igirimochi". Other blob representations of the nations exist in fanworks, though the blobs for England and America are the most commonly depicted. Iggybrows A term used to describe the thick eyebrows of both England and Sealand. Australia and Hong Kong also have thick eyebrows, and according to notes by Himaruya, England's brothers (Scotland, Wales, and presumably Northern Ireland) have them as well. Italycest / Itacest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both North and South Italy, and the fanworks relating to it. In the Japanese fandom, the term Curly Brothers (くるん兄弟 Kurun Kyoudai '') is sometimes used to refer to the pairing, most notably as a tag on ''Pixiv. JIG A term made up of the first letters of Japan, Italy, and Germany, used to denote a threesome pairing or love triangle with the three characters in slash fanfiction and art. Also used as an alternative name for the trio by fans, rather than "Axis". JOKER A term used in the Japanese fandom for America/England, from the first syllables of their human surnames Jones ("Jo") and Kirkland ("Ker"). Katyusha A fanon name coined for Ukraine, from a name for rocket artillery, a Russian term for a headband, and the derivative of a Russian girls' name, Yekaterina. Some fans refer to her by a full name, Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya, though as there is no canon name given to her by Himaruya or evidence of her having one, it is simply a fanon name. Khemet An alternate name used for Ancient Egypt in fanworks. It comes from the Ancient Egyptian language's name for the country. Kievan Rus Family A term used for the grouping of Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. Kimchi Bun A term used for the pairing of South Korea/China. Known on Pixiv as Kimchiman (キムチまん), 'man' most likely from "mantou." Kimchi Burger A term ( キムチバーガー) used for the pairing of America/South Korea. Kirkland Clan A term used for a grouping of England/UK, Japan, and Sealand. Kirkland Family A term used for the grouping of America, England/UK, Canada, Sealand, and Hong Kong, as a sort of family. Kuchen Fairy A term and nickname for Germany, due to his secret love for baking cakes. Legolas A nickname used jokingly for the character of Germania, due to his apparent resemblance of the Lord Of The Rings character. Lili A nickname, and alternatively a fanon human name for the character of Liechtenstein. LitBel A term used for the pairing of Lithuania/Belarus, based off of the historical name for the short union between the two nations (Litbel). LudLiech A term used for a pairing of Germany/Liechtenstein. Luffie A nickname for Ludwig, often used by German fans. Mathias Køhler A fanon name for Denmark, which was mistaken by many to be an actual name given to him by Hidekaz Himaruya after someone had added it to the Hetalia TVTropes character page. It was later found to be false, as by the time Denmark was created, Himaruya had stopped giving the characters human names. Meimei A fanon human name and nickname used for Taiwan, from the Chinese word for "little sister". On occasion, she is also simply referred to with Mei, which means "plum blossom" in Chinese. Mochimerica An alternative name used for the mochi blob version of America. Mr.Nor A nickname for Norway, used by some fans and as a tag for fanart featuring him on Pixiv. Niholoid A version of Japan that appeared in an advertisement on Prussia's blug, in the April Fools' 2009 event on Kitayume. He is a parody of the voice synthesizer program Vocaloid and can only sing traditional songs. He quickly became a meme, and has appeared in various fanart on Pixiv. Nordic Shock A term used to refer to all five Nordic characters as a group, that first originated on Pixiv. NorFin A term used for the pairing of Norway/Finland. Norge A nickname used for Norway by fans. It is how one writes "Norway" in Norwegian Bokmål. Nyotalia A term used on Pixiv for the gender-swapped versions of Hetalia characters. It comes from the words nyotaika (referring to male-to-female genderbends, from the word nyotai which means "girls' body") and Italia. The characters are referred to by a few different names in the fandom: Doiko/Dokuko Two names that are used to refer to the genderswapped version of Germany by, that derive from Doitsu and the suffix "ko". The latter is also a pun on the term bokuko (a girl that speaks and acts like a boy). In some fanworks that use the human names, she is referred to as Luise. On Pixiv, she is referred to with the tag Nyoitsu. Igiko Igiko is the name used by Himaruya for his genderswapped design of England, that has become popular for fans to refer to her by as well. Translated, it means "girl England". She is also occasionally referred to with the name Eiko (from Eikoku, a Japanese term for the UK). Mangary A nickname used for the genderswapped version of Hungary. The Japanese fans of the series tend to refer to him as simply Gary or Gari, a shortened form of his nation name. Maria A name used on places like Pixiv for a genderswapped version of Prussia. Her full name is given in tags as Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt, with "Maria" originating from "St.Maria Order". Nene A nickname used for the genderswapped China, from nee-chan (older sister) and a reverse of a nickname used for her male counterpart (Nini, from nii-chan, older brother). Nichiko/Nihoko Two names used by some of the Japanese fandom for the genderswapped Japan, from Nihon and the suffix "ko". Though Kiku is a unisex name, fans that refer to her by a human name tend to use Sakura to differentiate her from her male counterpart. Rihikun A nickname for the genderswapped Liechtenstein, from Rihiten (the shortening of his name in katakana) and the suffix "kun". Romana The name used for the genderswapped version of Romano, who appeared in two official sketches. Orange Waffle A term used for the pairing of Spain/Belgium. Ottoman Family A term used for the grouping of Hungary, Greece, and Turkey. It stems from the fact that both Greece and Hungary were under the control of Turkey (as the Ottoman Empire) for a period of time in their lives. Prumano A term used for the pairing of Prussia/Romano. Prutalia/Pruita Two terms used for the pairing of Prussia/Italy. Q-San A nickname for Cuba. Ro-Ber-To ("Roberto") The historical Italian name for the actual Axis Powers, also used by some parts of fandom. It combines the first syllables of Rome, Berlin, and Tokyo. Rochu/Ruchi Two terms used for the pairing of Russia/China. Roma A fan nickname for Holy Roman Empire, taken from the Japanese rendering of his name, Shinsei Roma. It has also been used as a placeholder for his human name in fanworks. On other occasions, Ancient Rome is referred to by this, the "Roma" coming from Roma Antiqua. Romabell A term used for the pairing of Romano/Belgium. The pairing is also referred to by Chibibell, in the instance where Romano is a child. Chibibell is also used to refer to a child version of Belgium, in some occasions. Sesel A nickname used for Seychelles, derived from the name for the island (Sesel) in the Seychelles Creole language. Sobi A nickname for Russia, derived from the Japanese pronounciation of Soviet Union. Snow Rabbit A term used for the pairing of Russia/Prussia, based off of how Russia lives in a cold climate and how Prussia is usually depicted with white hair and red eyes (like a white rabbit). Spero A term used for the pairing of Spain/Romano. Sparo, Spamano and Spomano are also used to refer to the pairing. SuFin A shortened, commonly used term for the pairing Sweden/Finland. Teuton A term used to describe Prussia in his "Teutonic Knight" incarnation. Tomato Gang A term used for the grouping of Spain, Romano, and Belgium. Tomato Family A term that is used to describe both of the Italy brothers and Spain as a pairing/grouping. Tsundere Federation A term for the pairing of England/Seychelles, based off of how both characters are classified as tsundere. UKe A fanterm used to describe England/United Kingdom as the uke (bottom) in slash fanfiction and fanart. The term is often used when speaking about the pairing, America/England. Usagiru A term used for fanart where Prussia is drawn with rabbit ears or rabbits, originating from his unusual color scheme and how it resembles that of a white rabbit's. Usarisu A term used for fanart where UK is drawn with rabbit ears, which originated from a sketch that Himaruya drew. Vargas Family A term used for a grouping of both Italy brothers, Germany, and Spain. It originates from the brothers' human surname, Vargas. Wanwan This comes from the kanji character "Wan" in Taiwan. A name coined for the Taiwan character, by Taiwanese fans of the series. Also widely used by Japanese fans. Wurstorte A term used for the pairing, Germany/Austria (ヴルストルテ). Category:Fanon Category:Water and Oil Pair